Who is Dominate?
by Queen of Cupcakes
Summary: It is a fight for who leads, only...it's gotten even uglier, who will win the heart of their target, and who will be leader? WARNING: Slash triangle!
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me…a RaphDonLeo triangle, with angst all around! WAHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!

* * *

Donatello stared blankly at the computer screen; life had changed so much over the past three years of fighting the Foot, Bishop, and the REAL Shredder. He sighed hearing a crash in the distance.

Leonardo and Raphael's fighting had become even more dangerous for them, and it was getting harder and harder for him to stay there when they were arguing. He stood up, and stormed out of his lab.

He noticed everything was about to get physical; he didn't understand why they kept fighting about, but he was getting sick of it.

He didn't notice them stop as he walked by, and he didn't notice them stare at him.

The moment he was gone, Leonardo and Raphael returned to glaring each other down.

It was always about leadership, and now it was getting worse, the balance was starting to disappear…and they found something that they both wanted…

It was a war for who was dominate and who would win the prize that they both seek.

* * *

Donatello sat on the edge of the roof, a thoughtful expression on his face…his mind racing on every argument his two older brothers have ever had. Things only became worse after their sensei's death one winters night.

Now he and Michelangelo had to risk their lives to split the arguments up, usually they would stop when he entered as peace keeper, and they would split apart and go their separate ways.

The peace didn't last long though, days, maybe even hours later they would be at each others throats, and the process would be repeated.

Sometimes if it went really bad, either one or both of them would end up in bed rest, and he would see things that they wouldn't show…

Raphael could be very affectionate and caring when he wanted to be…

And Leonardo would become more humorous…

But it was only for him, no matter how Michelangelo tried, he would have to force that part of their two brothers out.

"I knew I would find ya up here."

"Hey Raph," he sighed, he wasn't in the mood for hearing Raph talk, he was tired of he and Leonardo fighting over who was the better leader.

"Donnie, I didn't mean ta upset ya…"

Raphael learned how to read his emotions like a book over the past three years, and Leonardo had learned how to read his emotions since they were seven.

"Why is everything getting worse?" he suddenly asked.

Raphael frowned, he couldn't tell him why…not yet…not with Leonardo being a few roof tops away.

"You'll find out soon enough," he stated.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

WAHOO! Thanks for all the support! So, here is Chapter 2!

* * *

Michelangelo stood there watching as Leonardo practiced, he could tell he was practicing harder then he had before, and he couldn't blame him…not with everything falling apart between he and Raph.

Their family was falling apart, and there was nothing they could do about it…

"Leo?" he asked suddenly. Leo stopped, and looked at Michelangelo; his stern eyes staring him, making Michelangelo feel as if they were trying to bore into the core of his being.

"Yeah, Mikey?" he stated, his voice full of the leadership that he was given over the years.

"Why have your fights with Raph been getting more…dangerous…" Mikey hesitated on the last word; he just didn't really understand how to put it.

Leo visibly tensed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Leo, you and Raph have almost killed each other several times this month…I want to know why you're doing this?" Mikey nearly pleaded.

* * *

Donatello sat in his lab, reading his past entries on his journal. He started keeping it after Master Splinter's death; it helped him from all the pain he went through. He noticed all the pain his brothers were going through during that time.

He sighed opening one of the most recent entries…his mind reflecting to when Leonardo was put on bed rest after a particularly vicious fight with Raphael.

He blushed remembering the event, how Leonardo smiled at him…he shook his head, he knew it was highly improbable that they were biologically brothers…but they thought they were.

But why was Leonardo making him feel this way?

He sighed and stood up, exiting out of the entry, and left his lab. He wasn't surprised that Raphael decided to stay with Casey for a few days, but he was surprised to see Leonardo and Michelangelo sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys," he stated, making Leo and Mikey glance back.

Mikey suddenly grinned and glanced at Leo, which caused Leo send Mikey a warning look.

"Hey Don, I was just about to leave," Mikey stated standing up.

Don blinked in confusion as Mikey stood up, and exited the living room.

"Don," Don looked at Leo, he could see the seriousness in his eyes, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Casey don't be such a bonehead," Raph growled his eyes studying the alley they were perched over.

"What?" the tall dark haired man stated, "I'm just worried that's all..."

"Case, you shouldn't worry so much," Raph stated.

"Raph…what's up with you and Leo? I thought you two fixed that problem ages ago," Casey stated.

Raph frowned; "I guess…I dunno…primal instincts or somethin' like that…well, at least that's what Donnie says…" he stopped, his mind drifting on Donatello for a few seconds.

"Ya know, I can't help but notice whenever I talk to ya, ya start talking 'bout Donnie," Casey sent Raph a sudden smirk, "and April says the same thing about Leo."

Raph eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

"I have no idea what April told me…but one thing's clear…you ask me out I'm knocking you out," Casey stated.

Raph just rolled his eyes, "Casey I ain't gonna ask ya out…wait a second…Leo's been talking 'bout Donnie?"

Casey nodded his head, unsure of what to say, "Yeah…what's wrong with that?"

Raph narrowed his eyes, _"Everything…"

* * *

Donatello stared at the grave of their fallen master; he didn't know what to say after talking with Leo…_

All Leo did was apologize, but…he did try to say something else.

"In two days it's going to be the anniversary," he whispered to the tree with their master's name carved in it. He reached out and traced the letters with one of his large stubby finger, his eyes closing.

"_So much blood…"_ he closed his eyes tightly, unshed tears threatening to fall, _"Why did he have to die like that…why did Karai have to avenge her father's banishment like that?"_

He couldn't help but remember Master Splinter's disappearance, only to find him during a training run…on the brink of death…

They did their best to help him, but…the last thing before telling them that he loved them and to take care of themselves…was that Karai did this to him.

He died in Leonardo's arm moments later.

"_We failed you Master…"

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

WOOT! HERE'S CHAPTER 3! And you guys will find out about Mike in later Chapters!

* * *

_Their blades met with the soft click of metal meeting metal, her eyes were glazed over with hatred and rage, his were glazed over with rage and sadness. The word failure decoratively done by graffiti on the billboard above them; their movements became more deadly at each passing movement. _

"_Karai, I will avenge my Master's death," he growled. _

_She only smirked as their battle continued, until finally his blade was plunged into her abdomen…_

_In a flash, his eyes widened…_

_The leader of the foot was replaced with the familiar outline of one of his brothers, but they were black and white…his eyes widened when he realized which brother who was fatally injured bye his katana._

"_DONATELLO!"_

_

* * *

_Leonardo's eyes snapped open, and he sat up taking deep breathes. Seconds later he heard knocking on his bedroom door. 

"Leo?" Donatello's voice asked on the other side, "Are you okay?"

Leo felt a wave of relief wash over him, "Yeah…I'm okay."

After a few seconds of silence he heard Don clear his throat, "May I come in?"

His eyes widened at this request, and then he felt a wave of joy and…he dare not admit it…but lust wash over him.

He allowed Donatello access, and he nearly got out of bed and jumped him as he entered, but after years of discipline he stayed put staring at him…

"What do you want Donatello?" he asked quietly.

"Leo," Don had added a serious tone to his voice, "you've been having these nightmares for awhile…"

"Don, I'm okay," Leo stated.

"Does this have to do with Splinter's death?" Don found himself asking.

Leo shook his head, his mind wondering to the dream…Did it mean anything?

"Why do you refuse to tell me about it?" Don asked.

"Because…" Leo stared at Don through the darkness; he felt the familiar feeling of his blood rushing to his groin.

"_Not yet!"_ Leo scolded himself. He had to rush out of that other conversation for this particular reason.

"Don, could you excuse me," Leo stated, he didn't wait for a reply and soon he found himself locked in the bathroom.

Donatello was surprised, Leonardo kept on disappearing into the bathroom after the shortest conversation with him, and he couldn't understand why. He felt a bit hurt by it; maybe Leo didn't feel the same.

* * *

"_Tell him…"_

Those had been the words that were ringing in his mind as he stroked his member…Leo had wanted him ever since loosing interest in Karai, he wanted him so badly.

He kept on fighting it, the sexual want; desire…he closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his features.

* * *

Raphael frowned his arms crossed; he narrowed his eyes, _"Why does Leo have to want exactly what I want..."_

Raph stood up his eyes scanning Casey's new apartment, it was still as run down as the last one. He was pissed as heck when Casey through out that line…

Why would he date Casey? Casey is even stupider then Mikey, and that says a lot about a person.

He was a bit hurt by making Don upset, and he didn't mean to…he just didn't want to loose something that meant everything to him to Leonardo. Leo took the spot as leader, sure it hurt him, sure it steamed him…but he could get over the fact that it wasn't him, and know Leo is in love with…

Raph's features darkened, _"He wouldn't dare…"_

_

* * *

_

Donatello was about to enter his bed room when he heard Leonardo behind him, "Donnie?"

He turned, and stared at Leo, "Yeah, Leo?"

Leo hesitated for a bit, "Good night…"

Don nodded slowly, "Night."

"_I WAS SO CLOSE!"_ Leo mentally punched himself the moment Donatello shut the door.

He closed his eyes tightly, and then he knocked on the door, _"I have to do it before it kills me."_

The door open silently and Don stood there staring at Leo expectantly, "Is everything okay Leo?"

"_It's now or never,"_ Leo thought as he silently placed his hands on Don's shoulders, and then leaned in.

He found himself seconds later pulled away, and punched square in the jaw…only to find Raphael looming over him, his features clouded with anger.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, my computer has been down…so here's chapter 4

* * *

Michelangelo smiled down at Angel as she slept next to him, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into him.

He sighed remembering how they agreed to keep their relationship a secret, and finding out about how Leonardo truly felt about Donatello was getting harder and harder to understand.

He visibly winced when his Shell Cell started ringing.

"Mike, get that," Angel groaned, rolling over.

"Hello?"

"_Mike, I need you over here now…Leo and Raph are going to kill each other this time!"_ Donatello's voice panicked at the other end. Mikey heard the sound of fighting at the other end.

Angel looked at Mikey, "It's bad this time…isn't it…"

Mikey looked at Angel and nodded sadly, "I'll be there ASAP."

He hung up, kissing Angel on the lips lightly, "I'll be back soon."

"You better," she smirked. He nodded, before throwing on his gear, and putting on his mask.

He turned to her and sent her one last smile before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Donatello watched in horror as Raphael and Leonardo battled it out, their weapons out and he noticed a few cuts from where the other's weapon would knick at the other's skin.

He knew that eventually they would tire out…but he knew Raph wouldn't give up…not until he got what he wanted.

What exactly did Raph want?

"Raph, what's your problem?" Leonardo growled using his katanas to disarm his hotheaded brother. Just as they made a loud clang on the ground, Leonardo found himself being pinned down on the ground by Raphael.

"You wanna know what my problem is Leo?" he hissed between clenched teeth, "You need to find someone else to be in love with because he's mine."

Leo narrowed his eyes, kicking Raphael off him, "Well…I can't help it…he's to damn irresistible."

Raph laid on his shell for a few seconds scowling at him, his eyes flashed with a rage that he knew from previous arguments with Leonardo…

Only this time, it had a blood lust.

Donatello couldn't take it any longer, Michelangelo needed to get there and get there fast.

His mind suddenly drifted to a lesson that Splinter had given them when they were getting rougher in their rough housing.

The moment Raphael stood up, he found himself rushing him, determination etched on his face as he reached for the hotheaded turtle's shoulder. He applied pressure on one point of Raph's shoulder, and Raph collapsed, eyes wide surprised at what happened; he lost all motion to his entire body.

Don turned his gaze to Leonardo, "What exactly is going on here?"

Raphael realized he could move his head, "Donnie, what the hell was that for?"

Leonardo only found himself frowning, "You told us…primal instincts…"

"But who's this 'he' that you two were talking about?" Don demanded.

Raph's eyes widened when Leo slowly made his way over to Don, "Don't you dare…"

Leo gently placed his hands on Don's shoulders, and began to close the gap between them…

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the support…here's chapter 5!

* * *

Michelangelo sprinted through the sewer tunnels, his thoughts asking so many what if questions, wondering why all of this was happening. 

This was definitely not a battle only to see who was leader.

He couldn't help but thank Donatello for letting him barrow that book on animals that lived in group. His mind drifted to the fighting behavior.

Sometimes two animals, such as wolves would fight for who would be the dominate male…or…some animal's such as bighorn rams, who would fight up to twenty four hours over one ewe.

Did Raphael and Leonardo both have feelings for Donatello, and were willing to fight to the death in order to have him?

Mikey shook his head. Raph always made it seem like he was straight…not gay…

Or…

Was Raph bi?

* * *

Donatello's eyes widened when he felt Leonardo kiss him. He was hoping this wasn't like one of the many dreams he was having recently. He soon found himself returning the kiss. 

"_Damn you Leo…"_ Raph glared at Leonardo; so much hate was raging through his immobile body. When he did regain control…he would get what he wanted, what he rightfully deserved.

Leonardo wouldn't stand in his way, like all those countless times.

"_This time I'm goin' to get what I want…"_

"Guys…" Mikey's voice died in his throat, _"Holy shit…it happened, it actually happened."_

Leo broke the kiss off, ignoring everyone who was in the lair…Raph, Mikey…all he could focus on was Don. His hands moved from Donny's shoulders to the sides of his face, brushing circles on the purple banded turtle's cheeks, his full of the love he wanted to rain on Don.

That's when his mind finally made up…

He was going to do the unthinkable…but…

He had to ask Don that night.

"_I have to protect Don…I will not loose him the way we lost our father…"_ Leo found his mind thinking.

"_Never…"_

_

* * *

_After being carried into the infirmary, the immobilized Raphael laid on the bed, scowling to the fact that Leonardo had thought he had won the war. 

"_This is only the beginning Leo…only the beginning…"_ Raph found himself smirking.

He was slowly, but surely regaining movement in his body…Don said it would probably take over two days to regain movement to his body.

He found himself chuckling darkly, "Leo…yer are gonna get it."

He could picture the blue banded turtle's demise, the blood on his hands…

Having Donatello in his arms…

"_Soon…"_

_

* * *

_Leonardo held Donatello close. 

"How long, Leo?" Don whispered.

Leo smirked, "After we almost lost you, when you went into the super mutant form."

"That was three years ago…"

"I know," Leo whispered, "that's how long I hid it…after nearly loosing you…"

"You realized that you…"

"I do Don, and I'm happy that you do, too."

"_Should I ask now?"_

He smiled…

"_Yes."

* * *

_

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples! Here's chapter 6!

* * *

_Donatello stood there staring at Raphael, his eyes wide, "Leo can't be…" he shook his head, "Leo…he…can't be gone…he just can't be dead."_

_Raph reached out to Don, and held him close, "I'm sorry Donny…I did all that I could…but there were too many."_

_Don could feel himself look away, "It was foolish for us to think that the Foot disassembled after Master Splinter's death…" he could feel tears well up in his eyes, "and they got Leo, too."_

_Raph kissed Don on his temple, and held the purple banded turtle closer, "I thought they were gone, too, Donnie…we all did."_

_Don looked into Raph's eyes, trying to fight back the tears, "Where is his body?"_

_Raphael seemed shocked for a moment, but then shook it off, "I don't know…"_

_As Don continued staring in Raph's eyes, he failed to notice Raph's hands slowly making their way to his shoulders. I let out a squeak of surprise when Raph crashed his lips into his._

_Nearly seconds later he found himself being ripped away from Raph…_

_By a bloody Leonardo.

* * *

Donatello's eyes snapped open, and he could feel Leonardo holding him, and he was glad it was only a dream._

His mind buzzed wondering what had just happened, and then he realized something that absolutely horrified him.

How can someone love two people just exactly the same?

"Don, are you okay?" he felt shivers go down his spine as Leo began to rub his arms.

"Yeah, Leo, I'm okay," he forced a smile.

"I have a question…" Leo suddenly whispered.

"Leo, you know you can ask me anything," Don whispered.

"Can we run away?"

-

The movement in Raphael's body was returning faster then Donatello had predicted. He smirked as he slowly began to move his wrist, and clenched it, his smirk growing.

"Soon, Leo," the red clad turtle narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"W-wh-what?" Donatello found himself stuttering, as Leonardo began to stroke his cheek longingly.

"Don…I want to protect you," he whispered, "I'm not going to loose you like we lost Master Splinter."

"Let me think about it Leo…" Don whispered.

"_Isn't this a bit…rash?"_ Don found himself thinking as Leo leaned in to kiss him.

"_But…I love him…why is it so hard to say 'yes' and run off with him?"_ Don whispered.

Only one word came to mind…

"_Raph…"

* * *

_

**PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

YO, HERE'S CHAPTER 7!

Warning: If you are not comfortable with the idea of intercourse, turn back now!

* * *

"I'll let you think about it," Leonardo whispered.

Don nodded a bit, "Thanks Leo…"

"No problem," Leo stated, smiling at Don. The familiar feeling of all the blood rushing to his groin…

But this time he didn't have to hide what he was feeling.

He kissed Don deeply and passionately.

"L-l-leo?" Don gulped when Leo moved from his lips to his neck. Don let out a soft moan when Leo kissed his neck at the junction of where his neck meets his shoulder.

Don's vision blurred at the sounds of his gear and Leo's landed on the ground in soft thuds. Leo gently tugged at his mask, and it untied, it began to fall slowly.

In a matter of milliseconds, he let out a soft squeak when Leo pushed him onto the bed, and was straddling the olive skinned turtle. He kissed Don fully, and passionately, as his hands roamed over Don's smooth plastron.

He had been wanting and needing to do this for a while…and he was finally going to get it.

* * *

Raphael smirked as he stiffly rolled off the bed, onto his plastron, stiffly forcing himself up he regained his balance. His joints still felt stiff, but it didn't matter. As long as he took his rightful place, then it was all that mattered.

He clenched is fist, but the sudden sound of moaning got his attention. His eyes flashed angrily.

Leonardo was going to get what he disserved all right…

But no one said it would be pretty. He stiffly made his way to Leo's room.

And he nearly found himself running in there, and ripping Leonardo off of Donatello, and finishing where he left off.

But, he would get his chance, and instead of Don calling out Leo's name…

He would be calling out his.

* * *

Don found himself moaning Leo's name at each thrust.

He loved Leo so much…he would do anything for him…

He suddenly found himself climax, just as Leonardo did...

The underlying question in his mind…

"_Why would he ask to run away?"

* * *

_

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
